


Tantalizing

by LovingErina



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - College/University, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, First Time Together, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:06:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8315002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingErina/pseuds/LovingErina
Summary: Silence fell as the door opened and their captain walked out. Hajime gulped, a faint blush spread across his face. Behind him he heard Yuutarou gasp, Shigeru let out a surprised yelp. Tooru looked so pretty. It was just supposed to be a prank – but none of them knew it’d turn out this way.
 
And that's when Hajime realized something really important. He was really fucking in love.





	

“Iwaizumi! Catch.”

Hajime quickly reacted as the uniform of his best friend got thrown into his arms. He furrowed his brows and glanced at the one who threw it to him, a certain light brown haired wing spiker. Hajime felt even more confused than he already was when Issei lay an arm around Takahiro’s waist, the corners of his lips curled up into a playful grin.

“What have you two planned this time,” Hajime sighed as he folded Tooru’s uniform and placed it on the bench in front of him. He groaned when he didn’t get an answer immediately. “Come on, guys.”

The two just grinned like total idiots. And that’s exactly what Hajime thought they were.

 

 

 

Hajime was the last to leave the changing room. As he walked outside to join his teammates – excluding Tooru – he was met again by two dumb grinning third years, confused second and first years and Tooru’s tie sticking out of Takahiro’s bag. Hajime was sure it was his, it had a stain on it he made that same day.

"Oikawa is sure taking his time!" Issei suddenly said loudly, chuckling afterward. Takahiro stomped his shoulder when he did, but also he could barely contain his laughter.

Silence fell as the door opened and their captain walked out. Hajime gulped, a faint blush spread across his face. Behind him he heard Yuutarou gasp, Shigeru let out a surprised yelp. Tooru looked so _pretty_. It was just supposed to be a prank – but none of them knew it’d turn out this way.

Tooru smiled brightly as he spun around, causing the long, pink dress to twirl with him. If this were an anime, the background would’ve been white, all focus on Tooru, with cherry blossom petals flying everywhere. Tunnel vision. The sun would shine down on the two and Tooru would smile at Hajime.

He snapped out of it when he heard the two pranksters grumble. This was not the reaction they wanted. Embarrassment, red face, shyness. Not… confidence. It was not only Hajime who thought he looked pretty, Tooru knew he looked pretty. And he wasn’t afraid to show off.

“Even though I love this dress,” he said then, “can I please get my uniform back?”

With his mouth still hanging open, Takahiro handed it back to him, and Tooru quickly disappeared back into the changing room

“Alright, party’s over, let’s go home. I’m hungry,” Issei quickly said. Slowly but surely, Seijou’s volleyball team left for home, leaving only Hajime waiting for Tooru to walk home together.

The ace placed a cold hand on his cheek – maybe that’d help them cool down. The blush from when he first saw his best friend was still there and wasn’t planning on leaving. Especially when Tooru had decided to not change back to his uniform.

And that's when Hajime realized something really important. He was really fucking in love.

 

 

 

They ended up going to the same university, but not sharing the same room. And Hajime had it hard, being surrounded by couples. As he shared a room with Daichi, Tooru and Tetsurou were right next to them, Koutarou and Koushi – who they jokingly called Double Kou – below them. Koutarou often whined he couldn’t be with Tetsurou all day, and the cat would reply with “Same”, as they continued to do sappy couple things. Most of the time, Daichi and Koushi would just stare at them while holding hands, or stare at each other. Mostly the latter. Hajime and Tooru would be sitting an awkward distance away from each other, often blushing.

Through Tetsurou (who got it from his boyfriend) Hajime found out Tooru liked him, too, but he just didn’t have the courage to confess. Neither of them had. He didn’t even know if Tooru knew he liked him. If he knew he knew he liked him. He just hoped he didn’t – although secretly, he wanted him to do.

And one day, Hajime just couldn’t keep it in anymore.

 

 

 

“Iwaizumi!” The former ace turned around and saw the same sight he saw two years back. The sight that would never leave his mind, despite how much he tried. With a red face, Tooru showed himself to his crush, wearing an even prettier dress. This one was baby blue, with white lace at the sleeves and the hem, a white ribbon tied just above his waist. It ended a little above his knees, showing off his legs.

And again, Hajime couldn’t take his eyes off him. Tetsurou and Koutarou – who obviously were the masterminds behind this – snickered a little behind Tooru. Hajime felt himself burning up and seeing Tooru's reaction, the blush was pretty heavy.

Something felt different, though.

“Hajime-chan,” Tooru said softly. Hajime had a hard time hearing him. “Take me.”

Hajime didn’t move, couldn’t move. Didn’t even know what to think. As he stared with wide eyes at the male in front of him, suddenly something in him snapped. He grabbed Tooru’s wrist and pulled him inside his room, locking the door in the process. Daichi was visiting family so they had the whole place to themselves.

Tooru yelped when Hajime pushed him against the nearest wall, planting his lips on the other’s. Tooru shivered at the sudden change in behavior and wrapped his arms around Hajime's neck, signaling he wanted more. He wanted everything. He wanted Hajime.

Hajime forced his tongue into Tooru’s mouth, and he gladly took it. Saliva dripped down Tooru’s chin due to the messy kiss as their tongues twirled around each other. They didn’t part when Hajime picked the other up and carried him to his bed.

Hajime almost panicked – how the fuck do you take this thing off. Tooru turned around to show him a zipper, almost invisible from a distance. Hajime carefully unzipped it, not wanting to ruin the dress. It could come in handy, after all. Slowly, the dress fell from Tooru’s shoulders.

“Damn,” Hajime breathed. He was even wearing matching panties. Hajime could see the tip of Tooru’s cock, the panties weren’t enough to cover it all. It was already hard after just the kiss.

Tooru smashed his lips back on Hajime’s, undoing the buttons of his blouse in the meantime. Hajime groaned as Tooru rubbed a hand across his chest and stomach, occasionally massaging his nipples. Hajime responded by groping Tooru’s ass, earning groans back.

“I want you, Hajime,” Tooru murmured, “fuck, I want you so bad.” He bit his lower lip to prevent him from moaning when Hajime moved down to press kisses all over his neck and torso and stopped to suck on Tooru's nipples. Hajime didn't even know if Tooru liked his nipples being played with, but at that moment he didn't care.

Tooru let out a low moan – he fucking loved it. He tangled his fingers in Hajime’s hair to keep him close. He threw his head back when Hajime softly bit one of them. Tooru’s grip on him lessened so Hajime could move further down.  
His fingers tugged on the thin fabric that separated him from the thing he had been wanting for the past three years. He ripped it off in one go, making Tooru shriek. He wasn’t really aware of his own strength.

He didn’t waste any time and immediately wrapped his lips around Tooru’s twitching cock. The precum dripped down his throat, almost making him gag. He wanted to go slowly at first but changed his mind when Tooru suddenly thrust upwards in pleasure.

“Fuck, Hajime…” Hajime made sure he had licked every inch of Tooru’s cock before he pulled away. He looked into Tooru’s eyes, both pairs full of lust with a hint of love. Tooru grabbed Hajime’s shoulders and locked their lips together again. Tooru could taste some of his own cum that had leaked out.

Tooru pushed Hajime away a little harshly. He wrapped his hands around his thighs and pulled his legs apart to show his throbbing hole. A soft shine could be seen around it – Tooru had played with it before meeting Hajime. Licking his lips was enough for Hajime to know what to do.

He slowly pushed his middle finger inside. He let it sit there for a while, smirking when he heard Tooru beg him to move it, to add more. He wiggled the finger that was already inside a little before quickly adding another. Tooru’s back arched up and a moan left his mouth.

“You’re so loose already… Did you play with yourself that much?” Hajime glanced up to see Tooru nod.

“I – ngh – already prepared myself, so put it in already, please,” Tooru pleaded. His whole face was bright red and it took him a lot of strength not to cover it with his hands. He dreamed of this moment happening, but he suddenly felt so embarrassed, laying there completely vulnerable. He whimpered when Hajime pulled out his fingers.

“Condom…” he muttered, scanning his room. Daichi probably had some. When he wanted to search his roommate’s room for one, he felt a hand on his arm, stopping him.

“Just do it without. I’m not carrying anything, and neither are you, right? Please, Hajime. Make me yours. Mark me.”

Hajime softly pushed the other back on the bed and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Both noticed the atmosphere changing drastically – but they didn’t mind. Hajime pushed Tooru’s slightly further apart so he had better access. Tooru shifted a little to make it even easier for Hajime.

Tooru bit his lip when Hajime slowly pushed his cock inside Tooru. He grabbed the sheets to restrain himself, but when Hajime whispered, “It’s all in,” he lost it. His mouth fell open and out came a sound Hajime described as the most beautiful he had ever heard.

More groans and moans could be heard from Tooru when Hajime slowly started to move, afraid of hurting the other. Hajime saw Tooru’s hands trembling. He took one of them in his own and placed a soft kiss on the palm. Tooru looked somewhat surprised at the other, but then smiled. He started to relax a little and Hajime could feel that down there.

Tooru tensed up again when Hajime could reach even deeper into him. For a second Tooru wanted to touch his own cock but then realized he would come within seconds if he did that, and he wanted this moment to last as long as possible.

He reached one arm up to touch Hajime’s chest. It had become a little sweaty, and his nipples were slightly perked up. Tooru pinched one, Hajime groaned. He slowed his pace to grab Tooru’s wrist and place a kiss on his hand. He took one finger between his lips and started to suck on it. Tooru’s already red face became even redder as he watched the other swirl his tongue around his fingers.

“Hajime…” Tooru moaned loudly when Hajime picked up his pace from earlier again, this time slowly going faster. Tooru’s back arched up and as if it was an invitation Hajime slid an arm under him and pulled him up, pressed him against his chest.

The males stared into each other’s eyes for a second, until Tooru threw his head back as he sunk even further onto Hajime's cock. Hajime had trouble moving in this position but managed to slowly thrust into Tooru. He felt himself getting closer to his climax when he could feel Tooru’s hot breath tickling against his neck. Tooru had rested his head on Hajime’s shoulder, continuously letting out whimpers and moans.

Hajime was caught off guard by Tooru who suddenly licked his earlobe and whispered, "I'm so close, Hajime…" Hajime thrust deeper into Tooru, picking up a faster pace. Tooru's moans grew louder and higher as he came closer to his climax. Hajime found it beautiful, his moans mixed with Tooru's, squelching noises from his thrusting into the other as background music.

“Hajime-!” Tooru felt like the world stopped spinning when his cum splattered on Hajime’s chest and dripped down his stomach. Only he and Hajime existed at that very moment. Hajime didn’t halt, however, as he was almost there. He could finally make Tooru officially his. Tooru kept on whispering Hajime’s name. And then, finally…

Hajime grunted, sunk his nails into Tooru’s lower back and shot out his semen in Tooru’s hole. He made sure everything was there before he carefully moved Tooru from his cock. Tooru immediately fell down on the mattress, his chest going up and down at a fast pace. He grunted as he tried to push out the semen, creating a small puddle of white, sticky liquid.

Hajime lay down next to him, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. A smile spread across Tooru’s face at the touch.

“Did I hurt you?” Hajime questioned, to which Tooru shook his head.

“Not at all.” Tooru couldn’t stop smiling as he kissed Hajime, again and again. “I’m so happy, Hajime, so happy.”

Hajime hummed, gratefully kissed back. “Me too, Tooru. I couldn’t be any happier.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I'd really appreciate it if you would leave some kudos, or even a comment! I don't have much experience yet with writing smut, so every piece of advice I can get is much appreciated!
> 
> Love, me


End file.
